Little Bitty Pretty One
by Egyptian Rose
Summary: Base on Pretty Woman Yugi works as a prostitute on the Las Vegas Strip. Atem is a rich, ruthless businessman. Will they find Love in the clash of two worlds? Plus a little Seto Jou action. Better summary inside.
1. Little Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters therein. This story is based on "Pretty Woman"

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Attempted Rape,

**Pairings:** Atem/Yugi… Jounouchi/Seto

**Summary:** Yugi is fun-loving and has found a way of living by working as a prostitute on the Las Vegas Strip. When he runs into the prince of his dreams will he recognize him as his savior? Atem Yami is a rich, ruthless businessman who works for Kaiba Corp. and specializes in taking over other gaming corporations for the sake of eliminating the competition.

---

**Little Bitty Pretty One**

_Chapter One_

_---_

"Don't you have work to do?" A tall man with Brunette hair spoke. His white suit brought out the dark flecks of azure in the blue eyes of the man. "Atem." He said softly with the slightest hint of annoyance behind his voice, "Atem!" he growled out and cleared his throat when Atem looked up at him. "Where is your head today?"

"Sorry, Kaiba" The other with black jagged hair that spiked up into near perfect triangles; the tips of said triangles were red and burned like fair against the golden bangs that pierced through each spike of hair. "Anzu called, she said… _We need to talk_."

"Another one bites the dust, huh?" Kaiba looked down at him like the shadow of a tree looked down at the grass below. "We'll it's not the first time. These women never understand that work is important." His blue eyes seemed to hold a bit of sympathy and yet, Atem could sense that Kaiba was happy that Atem would no longer have a female distraction keeping him from work. "But life still goes on and I need you to get back to work. We meet with Mr. Doe at dinner tomorrow."

Atem met Kaiba's eyes with his dark purple ones the red flecks stabbing at the distance between them. "Of course." He stood up from where he was sitting and turned on his heals before heading out the door.

As he walked through the narrow hall of Kaiba's summer home in Las Vegas he began to wonder what sort of talk Anzu would have with him when he called her back. He just knew it wasn't going to be good. He sighed and reluctantly pulled his cellular phone from his back pocket. He pressed one and spoke he name softly causing the voice recognition to call her.

"Hello?" her soft voice drifted from the other end and kissed his ear softly.

"Anzu, it's me. You left me a message? You wanted to… talk." He said softly.

"Yes. Atem I can't do this anymore, I don't see you enough."

"We've talked about this; you know I have to work."

"Well I thought I could handle it, but I can't. Maybe I should just leave."

He sighed, "If you think it wise."

"We'll discuss it when you get back."

"No, lets just get this over with. I will not Yield and neither will you so, I set you free." He said flatly, "good-bye Anzu." He hung up and headed out the door and rolled his eyes as his limo was behind three rows of cars. "Keith!" he called to his diver. Keith just looked around and gave him a hopeless look. Atem sighed in frustration but smirked when he saw a car in the front.

"Give me the keys to that car." He placed his hands on a dark silver car with a blue dragon painted on the side; it wrapped his tail around the back of the car as its chin rested on the hood. "Kaiba wont mind." Once the valet handed him the keys he got into the car and started it before swiftly driving down the rode.

**----**

The neon of the hotel sign flickered on and off slowly as the alarm of a clock buzzed and beeped to wake the sleeping boy in the bed. His soft lavender eyes popped open and he yawned rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked over at the bed next to him and smiled, his roommate was already at work. He sat up and threw his legs over the bed to pull on his black fishnet stockings and pulled on his dark denim hip hugging short shorts and threw on a black mesh tank top. He reached over the nightstand and pulled on his spiked bracelets and bangles. He fixed his short black haired wig and headed out the door.

"The rent is late, Where is it!" the landlord on the floor below yelled at a tenant.

"I'll get it to you. I just need one more week."

"No, you are out of here, pack your things."

The little one didn't need to listen any longer; he had to get the rent before the landlord got to him. He ran back into the room and headed for the bathroom and lifted the lid of the toilet and grabbed out a blue soap holder and popped it open. "What?" he growled and pulled out a dollar bill. He sighed and rolled his eyes as he dropped the holder on the ground and walked out of the bathroom and climbed out the fire escape.

**---**

He pushed through a crowd of people and paused seeing the club before him, the Orange Lemon. He had to be in there. The little one walked in and up to the bar tender "Honda, did Jounouchi come in here?"

"He's up the stairs with Marik." Honda said as he wiped a glass clean.

"Thanks." He said and walked up the metal spiral staircase and looked at Jou with dark eyes.

"Hey Yug, come party with us." He smiled, "it's about time ya woke up." He smiled again, "Oh! This is Marik, James, Aaron and-" Jou gestured at each person as he spoke their name but was cut off.

"I know everyone! Where is the rent money? We had it saved up for the next two months." He places his fists on his hips in an attempt to look intimidating.

"Well Marion was throwing a huge party and I was the host." He smiled.

"I can't believe you! How could you spend our Rent money on that?" he growled

"Relax, Yugi. Besides Jounouchi owed me. But if you want, you can both work for me and pay it off." Marik smirked darkly.

"Shut up, Marik. Come on Yugi lets get to work." Jou wrapped an arm around him as they headed for the strip of the city.

"I still don't see how you could do that. Don't you want to get out of here?"

"Get out of where? Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. Just… don't you want to go to a better place?"

"Nah, what could be better than this?" he looked around at the flashing lights of the flamingo hotel and casino behind them. The pink lights danced and drew tourists in like a fly to a fly zapper. "What could be better than Las Vegas, Baby?"

"Nothing I guess." He sighed and looked out at the crowd of people. "It's going to be a slow night for us." Jou nodded.


	2. Little Chapter Two

**

* * *

**

Little Bitty Pretty One

_Chapter Two

* * *

_

Atem drove toward the strip as the car sputtered in protest, why couldn't he figure out how to drive stick? He sighed and hopped that he could find his way soon and be rid of the protesting vehicle. He came to a stop at a light and looked around and found himself in a dark alley. "This can't be right." He looked up for any sign of the Stratosphere, the tallest building on the strip and a very good way to find the right direction. "There it is" he smiled and turned the car around and headed for it. Though he had found his way to the main road he was still lost.

"You shouldn't complain so much, I gave you a place to stay and a great job what more could you want?" Jounouchi asked as he and Yugi stood on the corner, waiting for the next "customer"

"I know and I am thankful but I just think there is a better world. That's all." He smiled and paused hearing the choking cry of an engine. "Who is killing that poor car?" he spun around to see a sliver mustang with a blue and white dragon painted on it. "That is a hot car!"

"Yeah, hey, you should get him, I think you deserve it." Jou smiled when he noticed that the car was coming to a stop before them. Jou gave Yugi the quick look-over and fixed his hair. "Don't take less than a hundred and call me when you are done." He smiled and hugged him. "And remember take care of yourself, don't let anyone pressure you."

"I won't. Call you later." He smiled and walked toward the car seductively. "Hey sexy, looking to have a good time?" he purred as he leaned down toward the window. His face scrunched when he watched the man toy with the stick. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to find first." He said without looking up, "whatever that is."

"Down and to the left." He said and watched as Atem did what he was told. "There you go." He smiled earning a look from the man behind the wheel. The moment those eyes hit him; he knew he would never forget this one. The swirling hews of crimson melted like drops of orange sun against the silky violet in his eyes.

"How did you know that?" he asked finally.

"Well I just know this type of car is all." He smiled. "So I know you didn't just stop because of that, you don't have to be embarrassed. I'll be gentle with you, if only you'll promise to be gentle with me." He whispered in a seductive tone that was hard to misconstrue as anything else.

"Oh, you think I came here to pick up…" Yugi knew that if he was blushing the man hid it well. "No, I actually. I'm not from around here and I need to know, where the Luxor hotel is."

"I see, well wouldn't you rather stay at the lovely Flamingo hotel, right behind me?" Yugi smiled softly. "Only for a bit, let me welcome you to Vegas properly."

"No, just, please show me where my hotel is."

"Alright, ten dollars." He smiled anew.

"You're going to charge me for directions?" Atem growled up at him with a dark glare to follow.

"Welcome to Sin City." Yugi said as if it were the answer to everything. "Take it or leave it, because I know where I am."

Atem paused and blinked up at the boy, "Alright, fine, you win." He admitted dejectedly and pulled out his wallet. He flipped through it. "All I have is a fifty." He held it up and Yugi snatched it.

"For fifty I'll even help you with your bags." He smiled and opened the car door and hopped in. Atem just gave him a blank look and sighed. "Okay, first you wanna get out of here and head for the main road." He smiled and buckled up and watched as Atem tried to shift again. "You are doing it all wrong? Don't you know how to drive?"

"Yes, Just not a stick shift." He grunted in frustration. "I hate this car."

"Then why do you have it?"

"I borrowed it."

"I see. Well I hope you got a change of plates so the cops won't find it or you. It would be such a shame if a handsome guy, such as your self, was thrown in jail." He smiled innocently.

"What? I didn't steal this car; I borrowed it from my partner. Seto Kaiba."

"That's nice."

"Would you like to drive?"

"Me? Really?" Yugi smiled brightly as Atem nodded. "Sure!" Atem pulled to a park and switched sides with him. "Alright, Buckle up, I'm gonna give you the ride of your life," pun intended he thought and drove down the strip. "There it is." He smiled pointing to a huge black glass pyramid with a huge white light at its tip, and down the edges the a few lights danced down to the ground and back up as if the light at the tip was a fountain and the littler lights sprinkled down from it. "The Luxor Hotel and casino. You are in for a real treat. The inside is even more impressive with its museum, IMAX Theater, game room and food court. You'll never want to leave." He smiled.

"It is nice. I can't believe I couldn't find this on my own." He grimaced and stepped out of the car so the valet could park and walked to the door with his bags. Yugi held the small carryon. "Well come on."

Yugi smiled and trotted along side of Yami, he had never actually been in this hotel but Joey told him it was something to see. Since Yugi loved Egypt he had always wanted to come in but something told him to wait, and now he was here and it was magnificent. The carpet was gold with Egyptian pictures and the Showroom was filled with golden slots and different tables for gambling and the workers were dressed in Egyptian costumes. "Holy Hell."

"Shh," Atem said and pulled off his work jacket and covered Yugi up with it. "Come on, my room is at the top." Atem said as he walked to the elevator and closed the door. "What is your name anyway?"

"It's Yugi." He giggled when Atem's eyes widened at the feel of the elevator. "It's okay, the elevator goes sideways."

"That's odd." He said and looked back at the little one, "Yugi. Well Yugi, it's nice to meet you, I am Atem."

"I like that name, it's my favorite."

"Oh really? No way?" he said sarcastically.

"Yeah." Yugi smiled and heard the final ding of the elevator that told them they were at the floor they desired. The pent house.


	3. Little Chapter Three

**

* * *

**

Little Bitty Pretty One

_Chapter Three

* * *

_

The Elevator door opened to a long hallway with dull blanch wallpaper but along the walls were golden pillars that acted as doorframes. Yugi Stepped off the elevator dragging the carryon bag with him and walked with Atem as he lead him left to the room at the far end. Atem slid the card into the keycard hole and pulled the handle down and pushed the door open. "Holy Crap!"

Yugi gulped as he saw a huge room with a dinning room table to the right and a full sized bar in front of him. And to the right was a huge window that acted as a thin wall to the outside. Before the window was an office desk and in front of that was a wide screen TV. He looked a little to the left and noticed another room. Yugi could only conclude that it lead to the bedroom and the bathroom.

"So where should I set your bag?" he looked up at Atem

"There on the couch, please." He said as he rolled his other bags into the bedroom. "Yugi." he called.

"Um yeah?" he set the bag on the couch and headed to the connecting room only to see a California king sized bed and another huge window with a door that lead to a balcony outside. It over looked the city below Yugi stepped to the window and placed both of his hands on the pane as he looked down, his breath making small puffs of air on the glass. "Wow."

Atem looked up from his suitcase and blinked, "get away from there."

"Why? You think I'll fall out? Aw that can't happen, besides it's so awesome." Yugi giggled.

"Anyway, thank you for your help."

"Oh, good, I'll just be going." He smiled and headed for the door.

"You going to walk?"

"It's not that far."

"Say, how much did would it cost for you to stay the night?" he inquired as he arched an eyebrow in his direction.

"So you were looking for a little fun."

"Uh, no, I just don't think you should walk back at night."

"I do it all the time." Yugi shrugged "but if you want me to stay, lets see…" he thought and smiled, he knew how he could pay the rent. "Four hundred dollars."

"Done!" Atem said without even a wince and began to unpack. "So, I wonder, how does one end up in a… profession such as yours?"

"Well it's not like this was my dream job. I've always wanted to make games but I dropped out of school after I fell in love. Well I thought it was love anyway. I followed him to the states and he left me for some American girl. I suppose it was for the best I guess. Anyway, Jounouchi took me in and gave me a job." Yugi said as he sat on the bed bouncing lightly.

"I see."

"You know the first time I did it, I cried the whole time. But then I just got used to it, you know. Now it's just a normal job." He smiled innocently, "what do you do by the way?"

"I am a multibillionaire, I am partners with Seto Kaiba, and I am here to buy out the competition. It's only a job." He smiled over at him. "First time in a hotel like this?"

"Yeah, the only guys who buy me take me to the flamingo or one of those motels on the outskirts of the city." He smiled "should I sleep on the couch then?"

"No, you can share the bed with me. I don't move much and there is plenty of room, besides you should enjoy this."

"Can I watch some TV?" he smiled at him.

"Sure. Have at it." Atem smiled. "I won't be using it." he walked into the main part of the room with him and sat at the desk as Yugi turned on the TV and began to watch "Will and Grace"

As Atem began to work on his paper he heard Yugi's little giggles and looked up to watch the little one as he indulged himself in the simple pleasures, Atem took for granted. He took the time to note just the way Yugi looked. He was laying belly down on the carpet his elbow bent propping him up as he rested his chin on the palm of his hand. He laughed again and Atem clicked the small button on his office lamp off and moved to the couch.

Yugi looked back when he heard the small sound of air escaping the cushion of the couch as Atem sat down. He smiled and pushed himself up slowly and crawled toward him. He smiled as he placed his hands on Atem's knees to push himself up. He looked up at the man and gazed into his dark eyes as his nimble fingers lazily played with the buttons on his shirt. "Did I disturb you?"

"No." Atem smiled and ruffled the small one's hair. "You don't have to do this you know?"

"Don't go and spoil the mood. You've been so good to me, so I want to give you your money's worth." Yugi smiled and pulled the buttons open slowly never taking his eyes off of Atem's. "What do you want?"

"What do you have?" Atem retorted getting lost in his own needs, needs he didn't know he had or at least he was ignoring.

"Everything. But." He held up a finger in warning. "I don't kiss on the mouth, it's too personal." He smiled. "But everything else is your heart's desire. You are Pharaoh." He smiled taking in the fact that they were in a pyramid hotel and casino with and ancient Egyptian theme.

'Pharaoh?' Atem smirked, how he liked the sound of that. He leaned back and closed his eyes as Yugi kisses his, now exposed, chest. He cool lips drifted along his warm skin and felt like cold stones in a blazing desert. Atem let out a small moan when Yugi's lips wrapped around his nipple where he gave it a small but sharp bite.

Yugi's kisses when a little lower as he slowly undid the 'Pharaoh's' belt. He looked up at him once more earning a nod for him to continue. Yugi smiled and slowly removed Atem's pants and looked at wonder at the magnificence of him. Never had he seen a guy with such…delicious Attributes. With one more smile Yugi made his descent.


	4. Little Chapter Four

**

* * *

**

Little Bitty Pretty One

_Chapter Four

* * *

_

The next morning Atem slipped out of the bed that they had some how drifted over to during the night. The cover gently slipped down his chest and to the bed sheet as he got up. He stretched and looked over at Yugi next to him. His head rested lightly on the pillow as his hands and legs were lying in random places. Atem smiled at the little one and walked to the bathroom for a shower.

Yugi's bright eyes popped open only moments later, he sat up and yawned rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked over at the closet and saw a robe hanging there and slipped out of the bed and pulled it on. He heard the chiming sound of plate being set on the table next to each other. He walked into the main room and smiled seeing Atem at the other end of the table with a cellular phone in his hand and a briefcase in front of him with paper neatly stacked inside.

"Morning." Atem looked up at him pausing his conversation for a moment. "I didn't know what you wanted for breakfast so I took the liberty of ordering everything on the menu." He spread out a hand to the food before him. Mountains of pancakes towered over the pillars of Waffles and the strawberries glowed with the dew from their fresh washing. His eyes went wide but he managed to hold back as he grabbed a croissant. "Thank you, and don't worry, you're car is safe." Atem smiled and hug up. "Is that all you will eat?"

Yugi looked at him and grabbed a pancake from the top of the stack and nibbled on it. "How did you sleep? Well I hope.

"Very well. Better than ever. So do you really have a billion dollars?" he cocked his head to the side.

"Not really, it's all the amount in stocks and bonds." He began to pack his things up.

"You must be really smart, huh?" Yugi smiled softly, "I only made it to tenth grade. How far did you go in school?"

"All the way." He smiled and closed the case.

"Well I can see that you are busy, before I go could I used your tub?" Yugi looked at him with pleading eyes. Atem laughed slightly under his breath and nodded. "Thanks." Yugi smiled and bounded off for the bathroom and shut the door.

Atem smiled and blinked as his phone rang once more, he sighed and answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey, Atem, it's been a while," came a cool voice with a hint of malice behind it.

"Bakura." Atem smirked, "what is it?"

"Kaiba wants me to work on the project with you. Called me at home and decided to give me another chance, so partner I will see you at the club tomorrow. Do you have a date?"

"A date?" he thought for a moment and paused seeing Yugi thought the crack in the door and walked slowly over to him as he heard a soft song drift from there. He slowly pushed the door open and watched as Yugi sung to the music of his Mp3 player.

"…Cause I gotta have Faith…. BABY, I know you're asking me to say, saying please, please don't go away, you say I'm giving you the blues, MAYBE…" he paused seeing Yami right above him. "Eheh" he pulled his head phones off and placed them next to the player on the rim of the tub. "Don't you love Faith?"

"Who doesn't." he smirked and turned the phone as Bakura was grumbling in the background at being ignored.

"Don't you knock?" he blushed lightly.

"I have a business proposition for you." he sat down on the edge of the tub and looked at him. "How much would it cost to keep you for the rest of the week?"

"Seriously?" Atem nodded, "You're talking twenty-four hours a day, it's gonna cost ya!" he smiled.

"Try me." he smiled.

"Four-thousand dollars." He smiled.

"Four-hundred dollars for five nights is two thousand." He retorted.

"You want days too." He added.

"Three-thousand." Atem spoke and stood up.

"Done!" Yugi giggled and his eyes widened with glee when Atem smiled with a nod. "So it's done then. What are you gonna do with me?"

"Don't get too excited this is business. Now, I will give you extra money to bye some nice clothes for dinner tonight. I have to get to work." He stood up "Any questions?"

"Yeah, can I call you TemTem?" Yugi giggled.

"Not if you expect me to answer." He said and walked out leaving Yugi to scream with uncontrolled happiness. After he heard the door close he unstopped the tub and stood up and wrapped the robe around himself again. "Three-thousand dollars!" he jumped and walked to a phone and dialed "Jounouchi! Where have you been? I've been calling for hours."

"MA!" His eyes popped open as he sat up in bed, "oh Yug' it's you. How was it?"

"It was nice… though we didn't go too far. But I am sure he wants more, he wants to keep me for a week. He's going to give me three-thousand dollars."

"No way! I am so jealous, don't say I never gave ya nothing. Is he twisted?"

"No and he's really cute." Yugi smiled. "And I have never seen anyone so beautiful."

"Oh, then what's wrong with him?"

"Nothing."

"Has he paid you yet?"

"No."

"That's what's wrong with him."

"Well he gave me four-hundred for last night and I want you to pick it up and pay the rent." He said, "I am at the Luxor, I'll leave it for you to pick up, don't forget."

"I wont. Thanks Yug'" Yugi smiled after that and looked around his smile getting wider as he thought of all the new clothes he would get. "Where do I go to get fancy clothes?"

"In Vegas? The mall in the Aladdin." He smiled

"Thanks. Bye Jou" he hung up and smiled again. Next Stop, the Aladdin Hotel and Casio.


	5. Little Chapter Five

**

* * *

**

Little Bitty Pretty One

_Chapter Five

* * *

_

Yugi slipped on his clothes and smiled as he made his way through the strip past the tourists and drunken people who hadn't yet slept and came to a stop at a Hotel and Casino that looked a little like the Taj Mahal. He couldn't help but marvel at it, even though it was right next to the flamingo and he had the privilege of looking at it every night. He walked under the arch that read: _Desert Passage_ and his eyes went wide, there were stores as far as the eye could see and beyond that, Yugi guessed, there were just more stores. He had heard about the 140 stores but he had never gone in, for lack of cash.

Now was his chance to look and buy whatever he wanted but where he should start was a puzzle to him. He closed his eyes and pointed in a random direction and when his eyes opened he say the big blue letters of the G.A.P. "good a place as any." He smiled and strode happily toward the store and walked in.

"Can we help you?" one sales associate with spiked black hair and a small hoop earring in his left ear. His Silk shirt and black slacks made him look classy in a casual way.

"Yes, I need to find something for a dinner, get together thing…" he sighed hopelessly. "Yeah."

"You mean you want clothes?" The man arched an eyebrow at him and looked over at his manager.

"I don't think we can help you."

"Well you have nice things; I think I'll just look by myself then." Yugi smiled as he eyed the place.

"Like I said before, we don't have anything for you. Please leave." The manager stepped up to him.

"Um… O-Okay." Yugi held back his urge to cry and walked out slowly and figured that the other stores would be the same way so he just headed back for the hotel. He had never felt ashamed of his job before but now, now it seemed too sinful, even for Sin City. He made his way through the crowd of people feeling like all eyes were on him; judging him, cursing him, shunning him.

He felt a little better to be back in the Luxor until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and looked up at the owner of the tap. She stood about one foot taller than him he deep blue eyes were as deep as the Bermuda Triangle, he short brown hair framed her face as she smiled. "Hello there. I am Isis, the hotel manager. Do you have a room key?"

Oh no, it was happening again, he was going to get kicked out. He searched his pockets and found no key. "Oh shoot, I must have left it." He began to panic. "I am staying her with a friend."

"And who is that?" She smiled

"Um, his name is… He's in the pent house. Atem." He smiled, "Yeah Atem."

"Oh, well come to my office please." She smiled again and led him to her office and sat at her desk. "Please have a seat."

Yugi sat down without hesitation and fidgeted nervously.

"Well, as you should know, Atem is one of out honored guests and you are his…" she paused.

"Brother?" he answered

"Naturally. And I am sure he knows the rule that he must sign in all of his extra guests."

"Yes." Yugi nodded.

"And I would ask that you dress a little more appropriately. Is that all." She asked herself.

"No, that's not all! That's what I was trying to do; I was going to buy clothes for dinner tonight and no one will help me. I went to Dessert Passage and they didn't want to help me. And now I have no clothes for dinner." He panicked. "I have all this money and I can't spend it."

"I see." She stood up and picked up the phone and started to dial.

"Oh that's great, call the cops and tell them I said Hi."

"Hey, Serenity, I have a very special someone coming to you, he needs a little help. Thank you." She smiled and hung up.

"Th-thank you." He shuttered against the tears that were about to fall.

"So, you just go to the store right across the way and Serenity will help you." Isis smiled and stood up shaking his hand, "And I hope you enjoy your stay."

* * *

Yugi smiled as he looked at himself in the mirror of the bathroom and nodded, "perfect." He wore Black slacks and a light grey shirt that was as soft as silk and as cool as cotton. He hoped that Atem would find him handsome. He jumped when he heard the phone ring and ran to answer it. "Hello?"

"Never ever pick up the phone." Atem said as he called from work. "Meet me in the lobby in twenty minutes."

"You aren't gonna come up to the up to the room?"

"This isn't a date."

"Okay, I'll meet you in the lobby but only because you are paying me to be your bitch." He giggled

"Right, I will see you there then" he smiled "Bye." He hung up and told his secretary to call again. He waited and smiled when Yugi answered again, "I told you not to pick up the phone."

"Then Stop calling me." He giggled again.

"Alright." He smiled and hung up again.

"Sick." Yugi shook his head and ran down to the lobby to wait.


	6. Little Chapter Six

**

* * *

**

Little Bitty Pretty One

_Chapter Six

* * *

_

Yugi smiled in the mirror once more to make sure he was good enough but in the midst of checking himself out he thought of something and his eyes went wide with horror. He ran out of the room and down to the lobby and walked up to Isis.

"Oh now, what's wrong?" She looked back at him as he came up behind her.

"I have a little problem." He gulped, "How um… how should I act at a formal dinner?" he blushed in embarrassment and hid his face in his hands.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of and it's easy to learn." She gave a reassuring smile and led him to the dinning hall. "Sit there and I will show you everything you need to know."

Yugi nodded and sat across from her at a small round table for two with a round white table cloth under a square red cloth, giving the table an elegant look. He then watched as Isis pulled up a rather large brown leather case and set it on the table. When she opened it wide his eyes widened in time as he saw all sorts of dinnerware.

"Okay, Yugi, first the forks." She pulled them out one by one naming them.

* * *

"So, who is this date you have for tomorrow?" Bakura inquired as he began to pack up his things alongside Atem.

"You'll just have to wait." He smirked, "But tonight we have a very important meeting with Mr. Solomon and his apprentice."

"Are you sure you should be having the meeting?"

"Relax, Bakura I know what I am doing. Just let me do my job." Atem smirked

"See, that's why I love you, you do your job very well, if I do say so myself." He stood up. "See you tomorrow then." He headed for the door and smiled back at him before leaving.

"Indeed." Atem spoke softly and looked at the clock; he would be right on time… if he left now. He got out of his chair and walked out quickly.

* * *

Atem entered the hotel and looked around of Yugi but saw no sign of him. He walked in a little further and scanned the lobby. And headed into the bar in the center of the casino and looked around pausing as the chair at the bar turned slightly to reveal Yugi, he stood up and walked over to him. "You're late."

Atem's eyes scanned the boy before him and his breathing stopped for a moment, "You are striking"

"Well I guess I can forgive you just this once." He blushed

"Shall we?" Atem bowed lightly and waited for Yugi to loop his arm with his before walking out of the casino and through the overpass that connected the Luxor to the Mandalay bay, A hotel with gold windows and a huge manmade beach.

"I thought the limo was out that door?" Yugi pointed behind him.

"We don't need the limo; the place we are going is at the top of THE hotel at the Mandalay bay."

"It's called THE hotel? That's a funny name?"

"Yes, well the club we are going to is called Mix." He smiled. "It's on a huge balcony that over looks the city, of course we will be sitting inside"

"Mix? I like that. Wait it's at the top, why are we going to that place if you are scared of heights"

"It's the best." He smirked. "Besides I think you'll like it." He pressed for an elevator and only waited a moment or two before getting in with Yugi. The doors closed and he looked Yugi over once more and smiled. "By the way, we are going to a different sort of club tomorrow for business mingling."

"Okay. Sounds fun." Yugi smiled up at him once the elevator door opened to reveal a huge room with golden pillars and gold everything, everywhere. Yugi walked in, in awe at the many beautifully dressed people and stopped at a velvet rope with Atem and looked up at the huge bouncer.

"Name." he said in a monotone voice.

"Atem." He smiled, "And Yugi is with me."

"Welcome, Mr. Atem." The bouncer pulled away the rope and let the two in. "Your party is not yet arrived."

"That's fine." Atem smiled and lead Yugi to a table in the middle of the club and pulled his chair out for him before sitting down himself. He watched Yugi as he played with his fingers. "Don't fidget."

Yugi paused and drummed his fingers on the table before him but stopped when Atem gave him a look. "Sorry, I am just nervous."

"Don't be, just be yourself. This meeting is just… well a formal argument. I like to get a taste of the competition before I get started."

"Oh."

"Well, Well, Well," Came an old rugged voice from behind them. Atem Stood up and smiled at the old man with grey tuffs of hair sticking out from a bandana that did little to maintain the hair and eyes that held many years of business experience. Oh this would be a great challenge.

"Welcome, Mr. Solomon." He smiled and looked at the man behind him, his black hair long and flowing, he wore dice earrings and had an interesting tattoo down over his right eye. "And Duke Devlin, A pleasure." Atem smiled. "Please sit down."

"And who is this?"

"Oh, forgive me this is Yugi he will only be joining us for dinner." Yugi stood up and looked down at him, "Order for me please. I have to… I'll be right back." he got up and walked to the men's room.

He looked in the mirror and panted, "I can't do this. I'll mess something up. I just know it."

"Well, I could have told you that." Yugi whirled around catching a glimpse of a man with long white hair and a silly Aura about him. But this man, Yugi knew, was far from silly.

"Pegasus." He gasped.

"Who did you have to screw to get the money to come here?" Pegasus laughed, "Well, that doesn't matter; if you have to money to come here then you have money to pay of Jounouchi boy's dept to me."

"What? I thought I left…"

"Oh, I guess you don't know. Jou asked me to be his pimp."

"What? No we made a promise to ourselves and each other that we wouldn't get a pimp. We say who, we say how much, and we say when."

"Not anymore, now I say when." Pegasus smirked. "I will let you enjoy dinner now but I want my pay in two days." He walked out of the bathroom leaving Yugi completely mortified


	7. Little Chapter Seven

**

* * *

Little Bitty Pretty One**

_Chapter Seven

* * *

_

Yugi exited the bathroom and walked calmly back to the table and sat down just listening to the business talk.

"You have no need for my little company. It's all I have."

"Well if you sell it to us it can be worth more." He smiled

"No, I know what you are about, we are already working on plans to make a stronger company, and we don't need your blood money." Solomon growled.

"I am afraid you do. See if you don't sell it to us, your pathetic little company will become nothing." Atem said as if the matter didn't have a place in his heart either way. "Let me tell you now that I will not lose this."

"Well I think my ties with the Mantendo and Sewny corporations and Toys'4'Us will see that you fail." Solomon smirked. "I have already begun working on contracts with them. You can't touch my company."

"I beg to differ." Atem sat back, "Kaiba Corp. has stronger ties to those companies and would much rather keep us than add a small amount of second rate games."

"What? You can't do that, how do manage that?" Duke shot up

"Easy there, my boy." Solomon bade Duke sit down and looked back over at Atem, "Leave my company alone, you will not have it and that's final." He stood up and bowed toward Yugi, "nice to meet you."

Yugi smiled brightly and nodded, "same to you." Duke smiled and bowed too before leaving with Solomon.

* * *

Atem sat at the desk, papers sprawled out before him. He sighed and frustration. "A-Atem? Are you okay? You didn't say much on the drive back." Yugi slowly made his way over to him and stood before him tapping his fingers on the desk lightly.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"You don't really want to take his company do you?" Yugi asked boldly. Atem looked up at him then back down.

"It's Business." He said. "Nothing more than that."

"Well I think you like Mr. Solomon." Yugi smiled brightly. "but I can see you don't want to talk about it so," He smiled and made his way around the desk and slipped into Atem's lap, "how about I take your mind off of it." He wrapped his arms around Atem's neck and purred. Atem slowly looked up at him then looked away.

"Maybe later." He sighed.

"Aw, don't be like that." He pouted and kissed his forehead just barely. "I can make you forget about dinner." He lifted Atem's chin and he shook his head. Yugi wasn't about to take no for an answer as he slowly tugged at Atem's Tie loosening it for him before slipping it of over his head. His fingers lightly traced along his collar. Atem swallowed and took a breath so he could protest as Yugi slowly undid the buttons of his shirt. "You'll feel much better, I promise." He purred in Atem's ear with a low growl.

Atem closed his eyes as he finally gave in to the lulling sound of Yugi's voice and the velvet feel of his touch. He hissed lightly at the feel of cool lips being dragged across his, now exposed, chest. Yugi looked up only for an instant to see if his actions were working. He smirked lightly at seeing Atem's state, his head was slowly lulling back, his lips pursed in anticipation, and a soft, almost invisible, blush rose to his cheeks.

Yugi shifted lightly so that he was straddling Atem's lap so that he could better please his Pharaoh. His soft pink lips left little kisses on Atem's neck and quivered at Atem's dangerous scent. He bit down lightly and heard Atem intake his breath sharply.

* * *

Pegasus stormed into the Orange lemon bar and snagged Tristan by the collar, "Where is Jou?"

"I don't know." Tristan glared at him, "He hasn't been in here for days." He poor barkeeper looked down the length of Pegasus's arms and into his eyes.

"Well if you see him… tell him I am looking for him." Pegasus put Tristan down none too lightly and walked out of the bar.

"When I find him, he's dead. There are a great many men with STD's and if I am not careful I just might send Jou to one of them. What a horrible accident that would be." He smirked darkly as he slipped into a dark building.

* * *

Atem smiled as he watched Yugi sleep soundly and took note of how innocent he really was. How could someone so precious become something so…it didn't matter now that Atem was there for him. He would think of a way to keep the little one out of the streets. Atem sighed and slipped out of the bed to make his way back to the desk and flipped open his laptop and began work.

* * *

"Yugi." Atem spoke softly as he shook the little one, "Wake up, it's time to go shopping" Yugi sat up groggily and rubbed his eyes. "You didn't just have to buy one thing, you know."

"I know. I just… no one wants to sell things to people like me. I'm just not good enough to be around those people." He sighed and looked down.

"What are you talking about? People like you? Prostitutes?" he growled "listen Yugi, you just need a little more confidence. Come on we are going to find a store that will only be open for you. How's that sound?"

"Perfect!" he giggled lightly.


	8. Little Chapter Eight

**

* * *

**

Little Bitty Pretty One

_Chapter Eight

* * *

_

After Returning from shopping Yugi and Atem collapsed on the couch. "Did you have fun?" Atem smiled lazily.

"Yes. Thank you." Yugi smiled as he snuggled into Atem's chest and let out a small sigh of happiness. "So where are we going exactly?" he looked up at him.

"Well it's just a little gathering, business mingling I guess you could say." He sighed. "You can meet Bakura and Kaiba will be there as well. You don't have to dress up too fancy."

"Oh good." Yugi smiled. "You don't think someone will know where I am from do you?"

"It's not likely." Atem smiled. "I don't think they stray into back alleys for a little fun, if you know what I mean."

"Well you did."

"That was by accident and you know it. It's not like I was looking for someone like you." He said unthinkingly. Yugi blinked and sat up slowly pulling away from the businessman.

"Someone like me?" He tried to hold back his anger. "What exactly are you implying by saying that?"

"Oh it's not that, it's just people in your… line of work. Aren't the kind of people we business men go looking for."

"Oh, so you think you are so much better than I am because of my occupation!" he stood up and stormed away as Atem was about to speak.

"Get back here! I am not done talking to you." He ordered.

"Leave me alone. And you know what! You can go to that "gathering" without me. I mean a filthy whore like me shouldn't be seen around you hotshot business types." He walked into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Yugi! You are coming with me. You have no choice. You are in my employ and you will do as you are told. Now come out of there." Atem jiggled the door handle and pounded on the door. "FINE! Stay in there. But don't expect me to wait around for you." Atem grimaced and stormed out of the room and down to Keith. "Let's go."

"And the young man that was with you?" he arched an eyebrow.

"He isn't feeling well and will not be joining me. Let's get going before I am late." He stormed passed him and toward the car. On the trip to the club, as he played the conversation over, he became angrier. He scowled as he got out of the limo and walked into the club. Some day with turned out to be.

"Ah, there he is right now." Bakura smirked as Atem walked in. "Whoa, you okay?"

"Yes, fine."

"And how did dinner go?"

"Well that went rather well. Actually I have him right where I want him." Atem smirked "Soon the both of us will be rolling in it."

"Well it's not like you need it, being Kaiba's number one." Bakura said with just a hint of jealousy behind it.

"What can I say, I'm the best." Atem smirked.

"And where is this date you have told me so much about." Bakura smirked, "and does he have a brother?"

"He's not feeling too well today and I decided it would be best if he stayed back at the hotel." Atem sat down on the couch alongside Bakura.

"Well then, tell me more about him. Where did you two meet? Because you know, he could be working for Solomon. These things happen you know."

"Shut up. Yugi is not a spy."

"And how can you be so sure?" Bakura inquired. "I, Of course, wouldn't want Kaiba having to fire you for something like that."

"Of course not." He glared slightly at his white haired friend. If ravens had white feathers, Bakura would be the symbol of all they stood for. "I know because I found him in an alley behind the Flamingo."

Bakura's eyes lit up instantly at the juicy flavor the news brought to his mouth. "Are you fucking serious? He's a Prostitute!"

"Shh, be quiet about it." Atem smiled, "Yes, he is but there is something about him."

"I see." He tried to hold back his laugh.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you. Laugh, but keep it to yourself." Atem stood up and walked toward the bar to get an early start. It was at that moment that he felt he had hurt Yugi in a way he really shouldn't have. It wasn't easy for him to apologize and it seemed harder to tell himself that all he needed to do was call up Yugi and say he was sorry. He sighed when he caught a glimpse of yellow cheese in the shape of a star and somehow it reminded him of Yugi. "Oh Yugi, I'm sorry." He whispered.

He heard someone clear their throat above him and he looked up slowly seeing a small person in grey slacks and a black cotton T-shirt. "I forgive you." Yugi smiled down at him and smiled as he picked up the cheese and popped it into his mouth.

"Yugi." Atem smiled at him and reached over the table and hugged him. "I didn't mean for what I said to come out that way, I was only trying to say that-" his words were halted by a finger to his lips.

"Don't make it worse." Yugi said simply and walked to the other end of the table for more tasty snacks.

"Atem," A strong voice from behind him spoke and tore his smiling eyes from Yugi. "How are things going?"

"Kaiba. Everything is well. Solomon is down to his lasts drops of hope." He smirked.

"Very well. I meant, how are you? Something about you has changed. I can't have my partner going all soft on me. I would hate to have to let you go. Only because I know that when I do you will plot and start your own business. I can't have that."

"Ah, I know. I am too good and we would be in constant competition." Atem smiled. "As fun as that sounds, I like this mellow partnership we share."

"As do I but I will do whatever need be done. So tell me how you are?"

"Same as always." Atem smiled and turned his head back toward Yugi.

"You know there is no room for love in this business." Kaiba eyed him knowingly. "They always leave, you know that."

"I know Anzu left me and the other girls but the thing is, I finally know why. And it too Yugi to show me that. Don't you worry, Yugi is only a temporary boyfriend and we are not in love but if I do find love it will not interfere with work."

"So how could you not have known that you we gay?"

"I don't…"

"Don't worry. I mean no one can tell well except for me of course."

"You could tell? How?" Atem blinked. "Are you…" Kaiba nodded and walked off, "nice talk."

"Y-Yeah. Nice talk." He stood there completely flabbergasted and felt a shiver run up his spine as he felt someone behind him. He turned around quickly. "Bakura?"

"So Kaiba is one of us. I knew it. Maybe I should go for him. He is hot. Or maybe you could tell me where you picked up Yugi."

"Shut up!" Atem walked off to find Yugi who was mingling with a few highly renowned people. Yugi was a treasure, he saw the world in a different way and Atem wished for just a glimpse through those innocent eyes, to see what Yugi saw. He made his way over to him as Yugi waved for him to join them.


	9. Little Chapter Nine

**

* * *

**

Little Bitty Pretty One

_Chapter Nine

* * *

_

Yugi smiled as he listened to Atem talk to the people around him as they teased and spoke in a language that, might as well, have been Russian. All he could do was smile. His head turned when he heard the sound of laugher behind him. It was Duke, he was laughing softly as he read an article in a magazine. Yugi walked over to him and smiled. "Hey."

"Hello there, Yugi." He smiled brightly. "How are you?"

"I'm okay. How about you?"

"Well considering what is about to happen to my Boss's company, I could be better. But I don't want to talk about that. Have you ever been to one of these before?"

"Well no. I actually don't know what we are all doing. I just came because of Atem."

"We are waiting for the show to start. See this is a private screening of the newest movie. We are watching it with the critics. It's supposed to be good. You'll have fun."

"I have always wanted to see a movie before it came out." His eyes brightened and shifted as he heard Atem clear his throat. "It was nice to see you again. I'll see you."

"See you." Duke smiled as the boy ran off to Atem. "How did someone like you end up with a jerk like that?" he shook his head. "Good luck." He sighed and turned back to his article.

"And why were you talking to Duke about?" Bakura smirked as he walked to the boy as he crossed the room to get to Atem.

"He's nice." Yugi smiled. "It wasn't anything Businessy. He was only telling me why we are here."

"I see. I think you should sit between Atem and me." Bakura smirked.

"Sure." Yugi beamed, "but I have to get back to Atem."

"I am sure you do." Bakura muttered as the boy walked to Atem and grabbed his hand pretending as if he hadn't left the conversation.

"Attention everyone, the show is about to begin so if you would all take your seats." Called the butler. Everyone did as he requested and walked toward to lobby of the club to the show room and sat down. Atem at the end of the row, Yugi in the middle as Bakura sat on his left side. The light's dimmed and the movie began.

Yugi shifted in his seat as he watched the romantic comedy unfold in front of him. A classic story of boy loves girl, girl loves boy's mom…What? Yugi blinked and went back to watching.

A hand slowly touched his leg but he ignored it and took it as an accident until that hand started a journey upward. Yugi grabbed the hand and tossed it off of him. He knew it wasn't Atem by the grip it had on his knee. Bakura took his hand back and smirked as he leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I'm next."

Yugi's eyes widened in fear and confusion. What did that mean? He gulped and moved a little closer to Atem. Atem smiled and wrapped his arm around him loosely. Yugi felt a little safe at that but he still wanted to have a few words with Bakura at the end of the show. He waited for the credits to roll by before slipping out. Bakura smirked and followed him knowingly.

"What did you mean by that back there?" Yugi asked in a sharp but quiet tone as they stepped into an empty hallway.

"You can't tell me you don't know." Bakura smirked. "I want you when Atem is done with you." He slowly drew his hands up the little one's arms then back down. "I can pay you double what he is paying you."

"S-sure." Yugi looked away as he nodded.

"Good." Bakura smiled and walked off as Atem came into view.

* * *

"What's wrong? You have been quiet since we got back to the hotel." Atem asked as they sat a mile apart on the couch. Yugi shrugged and looked away. "Yugi, I don't want to play these games, Now I asked you a question."

"Like you care, I am just a Hooker. Pass me around, I don't care." He muttered.

"Excuse me?" Atem arched an eyebrow, "what are you talking about?"

"You went and told people I was a prostitute."

"You are a prostitute." Atem barked "And I did not tell everyone."

"You told Bakura! He was flirting with me and told me he was next after you." Yugi shuttered as tears rolled down his cheeks. "You knew I was feeling a little self-conscious about that and you went and told people." Yugi stood up and headed for the door. "You only care about yourself. I can't do this anymore."

"Sit back down!" Atem ordered. "You are not to go anywhere, you are my employee and I will not allow you to leave."

"I am not your little pleasure slave, I leave when I want. And I want to leave!" Yugi yelled and ran out the door and toward the elevator. Thank god it was open; he pressed the L button that would take him to the lobby. Atem was right behind him.


	10. Little Chapter Ten

**

* * *

**

Little Bitty Pretty One

_Chapter Ten

* * *

_

Yugi Ran through the streets of the city toward the Flamingo, his heart pounding and legs telling him to keep going. He had to keep going because he knew if Atem got the chance to catch up with him, he would not be able to resist going back to him. He didn't know why that was; he just knew it was true.

"Yugi!" A strong voice called but that only made him run faster. "Come back here!" Atem called over and over but he lost the boy and stopped running. How could he have done this? All he wanted to do was save the boy from a life on the streets. Now he couldn't.

* * *

"Jounouchi, Boy. How are you? Do you have my money?"

"N-No Pegasus, I don't but I will give it to you when I get it, I swear!"

"I don't by that. Luckily you have one more chance; if Yugi comes through for you then I will let you keep that pathetic life of yours." Pegasus smiled darkly.

"He will. He always come through for me, he is my best friend." Jou stated in utter fear.

"Just to be sure I want you to stay here with me." Pegasus smirked as he pushed Jou into a chair hard smiling anew at the way Jou's face scrunched in pain from the force of it. Pegasus then pulled out a pair of hand cuffs and cuffed his hand behind his back. "Now be a god boy and sit tight."

"W-where are you going?" Jou winced as the cuffs cut into his perfect wrists his golden hair swept the back of the chair slightly and his milk chocolate eyes filled with fear and hatred. He wore tight light blue denim and a white t-shirt. It was a bit disheveled from the struggle he had with Pegasus before hand.

"I am going to get Yugi. His time is up." Pegasus smirked and walked out of the room and into the Alley where he smirked. "Well Well well. Yugi, do you have to money?"

Yugi panted and turned around and suddenly his lunch threatened to come back up, he began to wish that Atem would catch him. That wouldn't happen; he had lost the young businessman a long time ago. "I-I what money?"

"What money?" he laughed, "that's funny. Where is it?"

"I don't have it."

"Well, Jou's death will be all because of you."

"No! Don't kill him. Please!" Yugi begged. "You've always wanted me to work with you right? Well if you let Jou live I'll join you. I will let you be my Pimp."

"Hmm, Deal." Pegasus smirked and shook hands with the little one. After the handshake Yugi tried to pull his hand away but it was in vain as Pegasus yanked the boy into the room where Jou sat waiting. "But that doesn't mean I won't punish you for what you failed to do. This is what it is like working for me."

"But you said-"

"Ah. I said I wouldn't KILL Jounouchi, I never said I wouldn't torture him, or you for that matter." He smirked anew "I will have fun, breaking you."

* * *

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Seto yelled through the phone.

"I won't work until you help me find him." Atem said. "It's been two days and he isn't on the strip, no one has seen him. I need your help, Kaiba. How often do I ask for it?"

"Never so why start now?"

"Please Kaiba."

"He means that much to you?" Seto inquired. "I told you not to get involved. But it seems it's too late. You are so lucky you are my partner. I will be over in a moment."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Yugi? Yugi! Don't fall asleep!" Jou yelled as Yugi lulled his head forward in his chair, Pegasus had beaten the crap out of him. His shirt was ripped open and blood oozed out of open sores on his chest. "Pegasus Stop! He can't take anymore. Hit me instead."

"Why should I?"

"You'll kill him. Please. I can take more."

"You want more?"

"Yes! Just stop hurting him." Jou pleaded.

"Fine." Pegasus smirked.

* * *

After hours of researching the city, Atem and Seto were bushed. Yugi had not been found and Atem was losing all hope in ever finding him. "We can stop looking, we just can't."

"We looked everywhere, he's gone. Live with it." Seto said coldly.

"Yugi! Yugi wait up Dude," a voice from behind them chimed in. Atem turned around just as the boy ran up to them. "Pega-" his words were cut short when he noticed that Atem was not who he had been looking for.

"Yugi? You know Yugi?" Atem asked.

"You look just like him." He shook his head. "Yes I know him. I am Honda."

"Tell me where Yugi is." Atem grabbed the barkeep by the shoulders.

"I don't know, I thought you were him. An evil man is looking for him. Maybe he got to him already and we are too late."

"Too late? What do you mean? Who has him!" Atem shook the poor guy relentlessly and would have kept shaking if not for Seto's hand on his shoulder telling him to stop.

"This guy's office is this way. I'll show you." Honda took the two businessmen into an alley and knocked on the rusted green door in the wall.


	11. Little Chapter Eleven

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Little Bitty Pretty One**

_Chapter Eleven_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Blood. Red cold blood was pink though the eyelashes of the blonde headed boy as his eyes slowly fought a losing battle to stay open. Pain. White hot pain was all he could feel and it made him forget anything that felt pleasant in the past. All that mattered was now. He thought he heard the door scrape open across the cold cement floor but thought it was his mind messing with him. At least he was keeping Yugi safe, he knew as he held the boy's hand tightly in his own.

"Yugi!" he heard through the haze of pain stinging at his brain as he tried to comprehend what the owner of the voice was saying but all he could make out was muffled sense of urgency and the feeling of cold nothingness as Yugi's hand was pulled from his.

"I'll carry that one." Another, lighter but still powerful, voice said. He lulled his head to the side and the last thing he could remember was being picked up before he passed out.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What do you mean, he wasn't in there? So he could go after them again?" The barkeep yelled as he washed the shot glasses.

"What did you expect us to do about him anyway?" the dark blue eyed CEO asked, "It was better this way. No mess."

"That may be true, Kaiba, but if Pegasus isn't found soon he might come after them, after all in this city, or any other city for that matter, Money is everything." Atem added. "Right now I am just glad they are okay." He smiled over at Yugi and stroked his cheek. "Thanks for letting us bring them here, Honda"

"Hey, Jou and Yugi may be pests sometimes and steal the food and a few drinks but they are my friends. I wound do anything for them. Besides they should be safe here, I don't open until six so I won't let anyone in, not even Pegasus."

Seto looked over at the blonde and shook his head. That is what a life on the street did to a number of his type, most prostitutes ended up dead in a dumpster, but this one, this one was different, lucky. Seto shrugged it off. A shame someone that seemed so carefree, at least from what Seto could pick up from stories about the blond, could be beaten nearly to death. And all for a few dollars.

Yugi was the first to wake up. He blinked to see so many worried faces on him. Then it hit him, he was no longer in the room that smelled like blood and coppery rust. He was in the cinnamon scented bar. The Orange Lemon. He sat up quickly only to earn a few lurches forward by the three men that watched him. "It's okay." Yugi smiled as they eased back into their seats.

"Yugi I am sorry for what I did. Bakura is a handful sometimes but I needed him to know that you weren't some sort of spy for Mr. Solomon." Atem admitted and bowed apologetically in his seat.

"It's okay. Maybe I overreacted. I am so glad you came to save me…" Yugi's words trailed off as he remembered, "JOUNUCHI?" he panicked.

"He's there, Next to you." Atem told him.

Yugi looked do his left and frowned, "poor Jounuchi." He pushed back the blonde's bangs and sighed, "This wouldn't have happened if I had told you what happened at dinner the other night."

"What do you mean" Atem looked at him a little shocked that something important was kept from him.

"Well at dinner when I went to the bathroom I saw Pegasus there and he told me that Jou owed him money and he said that I could pay for him and Jou would be okay. I couldn't pay because you aren't going to pay me until the end of the week and I was too scared to ask you. I'm sorry." He said.

"Oh, Yugi, this was a very dangerous thing you did. Next time, if it's something bad like this, tell me, okay?" Atem sighed and pulled the small boy onto his lap.

Seto rolled his eyes and gazed at the blond as his homey brown eyes slid open, his lips a pinkish hew and parted just a little. "w-what happened?" Jou sat him and looked around.

"You are safe now." Seto said and gasped inwardly when those eyes shot up to look into his deep ocean eyes. "Mutt." He growled and looked away.

"That was uncalled for. Why are you calling me names?" Jou whimpered.

"Earlier while I was carrying you, you went on and on about biscuits and stared making little snarling noises." Seto smirked.

"I wasn't dreaming of dog Biscuits."

"Sure you weren't. And just so you know, those treats aren't really bacon." He smirked as he mad a lame joke about a lame commercial. Jou snickered a little before bursting out in laughter bringing the CEO with him.

"That was Lame, rich boy." He stopped laughing abruptly as his sides began to hurt, forcing him to cough and lean forward, nearly falling from the bench he was sitting on.

"Whoa." Seto caught him and picked him up. "Atem I am going back to the hotel, we should get these two out of here."

"That's a good idea. We will tell Isis about this man and to tell her staff to be on the look out. Thank you again, Honda." Atem bowed politely and stood up pulling Yugi along with him as they walked out to a limo. "Ah, Keith, right on time."

"I would never leave you hanging Sir." He smiled.

"Mmhmm, you just love how well I pay you."

"I can't lie about that." Keith smiled and opened the doors to let them in before closing it and getting in, himself, to drive them back to the Luxor.


	12. Little Chapter Twelve

**Little Bitty Pretty One**

_Chapter Twelve _

(**A little Seto and Jounouchi Time)**

**---**

Seto set the blonde down lightly on the bed and called in his personal nurse to look him over. He watched as the woman in blue scrubs poked and prodded him. If Jou was in pain because of this he was hiding it well. Seto smiled when the nurse stopped her study of the blonde and looked up at him. "He's going to be fine Mr. Kaiba. He just needs a nice bath. I'll set it up." She stood up and walked into the bathroom that connected to his hotel bedroom.

"Um I want to say. Thanks." Jou said shyly, Seto could tell that getting Jou to say anything polite didn't come easy and nodded. "No one else would have helped a whore."

"Thanks, Pup." He smirked as Jou looked up at him with narrow eyes. "Look, it was nothing. I guess you could say Atem has inspired me. I want you to stay with me this week too. If that's alright."

"Alright?" he smiled then shook his head. "What about Pegasus?"

"What about him? He can't do anything to me." Seto smiled smugly. "You don't have to answer right now."

"Yes! I-I mean yes I would like to stay with you." He blushed slightly and cleared his throat. "But no pet names."

"Alright Pup." Seto smirked when Jou's face dropped.

"The bath is ready." The nurse walked in and smiled when Seto gave her the nod to leave. She smiled knowingly and walked out of his room and stuck the "Do Not Disturb" sign out.

Jou stood up and flinched lightly as his cuts began to burn. "Careful Pup." Seto smiled and helped him stand straight and walked him to the bathroom and sat him down on the toilet. He brought his hands up and slowly began to unbutton Jou's shirt. Jou gave a few light protests as he grabbed Seto's writs but the CEO merely shook them off as he pulled the blood soaked cloth from his torso. He tossed the shirt aside and pulled Jou to stand.

"What are you doing?" Jou breathed out, somehow he was very turned on at the sight of the blue-eyed man pulling and tugging off his clothes.

"What does it look like?" he snapped and unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them sliding them down to his ankles. "Step out." He ordered and Jou did as he was told. Seto reached for the blonde's boxers but Jou stopped him

"I can do that. Let me" he purred before hooking his fingers at his hips and sliding down his silk red boxers.

"Get into the tub." Seto said with a strong sense of authority which was only strengthened when the honey-eyed puppy did as he was told. He heard Jou hiss as the hot water bubbled and stung at his wounds.

"A-a-are you g-gonna join me?" Jou sentence broke up as he slid deeper and deeper into the water soaking new skin in the warmth of the healing liquid.

"Are you asking me to?" Seto arched an eyebrow and sighed inwardly as he saw that the blonde's pain was dying down.

"Yes."

"Then I will join you." Seto smiled and slowly pulled off his suit before sliding in facing the blond. He picked up the soft sponge, "turn around."

Jou turned around and took a deep breath when he felt a pair of strong hands on his hips making him scoot between Seto's legs. The hands then drifted up to his chest pushing him back to lean against Seto. "Relax." He whispered in Jou's ear in a soothing voice.

Jou melted against the strong man behind him and placed his head on his shoulders as Seto drew the sponge up his stomach and chest dabbing at the sores and cuts and washing away the dry blood. Jou gritted his teeth and hissed at the sensation. He closed his eyes as a soft hum filled the air. "W-what are you…"

"Just relax." Seto smiled and kissed Jou's earlobe as he chanted softly. Suddenly warmth flowed over Jou's entire being. He felt at peace and the pain dripped off of him like fresh pain slid off a white wall. His hands sunk slowly to the bottom of the tub. What was up with this guy? His thought soon drifted to nothing.

Seto's hands rung the sponge out and dipped under once more running over Jou's legs slowly moving upward. The boy never flinched when Seto gently dabbed at his soft manhood. His chant had worked; Jou was in a state of complete relaxation which was good if Seto was going to finish cleaning the wounds. By the purplish hue of the skin around the cut he could tell that a blunt knife, and probably a rusty one, was used.

Seto vowed at that moment that he would find this Pegasus Person and make him pay. He didn't know how, but he was going to. Seto paused, he was being foolish to care so much about this blonde, he knew that love made people weak and he didn't need that in his line of work. But still, still he wanted to look into his new found feelings for this boy.

Jou let out a soft moan as Seto idly rubbed Jou's, now erect, member. Seto blushed he had been so entranced in his thoughts about love that he completely forgot what he was doing. He looked down at the blonde as he looked back up at him and slowly leaned down. Jou, thinking of his no kissing on the mouth rule, tried to pull away or turn his head to the side so he would miss but Seto would have none of that as he captured the boys lips. Soft and pillow were those red lips, so ready and waiting. Seto moaned at the feel and the tingle that ran up his spine. Something happened to Seto at that moment. Something he wished would stop yet never go away. Love.


	13. Little Chapter Thirteen

**Little Bitty Pretty One**

_Chapter Thirteen_

_---_

The sun threw its golden strings of shine onto the bare skin of the sleeping boy next to him and smiled. He lightly ran his fingers through the boy's hair and sighed softly. They only had two days left together and then he would never see his little one again. His big violet eyes looked softly into the boy's as Yugi's eyes opened slowly. "Sleep well?"

"Y-Yeah." Yugi smiled, "How about you?" he gasped when Atem looked away, "you haven't slept at all, have you?" his hand cupped over Atem's.

"I was worried about you."

"But I am safe with you. Well there is no way you are going to work today. I won't let you." Yugi winked and pushed Atem to lie down on his pillow.

"Yugi, don't be childish, I have to get to work and sign the contract. Mr. Motou as given in." Atem smirked. "Smart man, there is no way he would have been able to win."

"Well you can go to work later but now, you will sleep." Yugi ordered, his eyebrows furrowed as he brought them together in concentration. Getting Atem to cooperate with him would be hard. "Please." He gave a little pout and was amazed to see that Atem relaxed and closed his eyes. "Atem?" Yugi whispered.

"Yes, little one?"

"I love you."

"…" Atem drifted off to sleep with Yugi watching over him.

**------------------------------------------------**

Atem woke and sat up frowning to see that he was all alone in the bed but shook it off, he needed to get to the meeting and he only had a few minutes to get ready. He took a quick shower and pulled on a white suit complete with a violet tie and headed out. He couldn't get those words out of his head. The only words he could remember before falling asleep. They haunted him and he did not know why or even how to react to them.

Maybe that was why he woke up alone. Had Yugi run away from him again? No! Impossible, just because he didn't…couldn't say the words back. He shook it off when Bakura ran up to him with an impossibly huge grin on his face. "It's about time you go here. Mr. Solomon was about to leave."

"I am sorry."

"Tell that to Kaiba, he's about to blow a gasket." Bakura barked and walked hurriedly and burst through the double doors to the conference room and smiled at the ten men inside. "Gentlemen, Forgive my tardiness. Now if I could just have you clear out of the room. I would like to have a little talk with Mr. Solomon."

The men, along with Mr. Solomon, were all wide-eyed about the unusual request but did as they were asked. When the room was near empty Bakura spoke, "Just sign the contract and get this over with." Atem silenced him with a hand and nodded toward the door. "What? Why should I have to leave?"

"Just do it." Atem ordered and Mr. Solomon asked the same of his apprentice and finally they were alone.

"Alright, we have our Privacy, what do you want to talk to me about?" Mr. Solomon sighed, "Let's just make this as painless as possible. I live for my company and I don't want to be here any longer than I have to."

"Well I have been giving it some thought and rather than take your company away, I would like to suggest and alternative."

"And that would be?"

"I want you to keep your company but it will be under the name of Kaiba corp. I have seen some great things from you and I think this way would be better for all of us." Atem said. "We will be losing Millions now, but in the long run I think this is a sound decision."

"I-I don't know what to say. I- Thank you." Mr. Solomon smiled softly. "I could hug you."

"Please don't." Atem smiled. And nodded at the glass door where Bakura and the others waited and nodded. The door opened slowly and Bakura ran and grabbed up the contract.

"What the hell is this!" He yelled as Mr. Solomon and Duke walked out to celebrate the good news. "They aren't signed. Atem have you completely lost your mind?"

"No, Bakura. For the first time I am thinking clearly." Atem smiled and walked out the door and paused before a jewelry store. "Maybe a little something for Yugi." He smiled and walked in.

**------------------------------------------**

Yugi sighed as he began packing things. He was leaving in a day in a half and he wanted to be ready. He looked up from his suitcase when a knock came at the door. He smiled and walked over to answer it and a bad feeling washed over him. "Pegasus." He breathed and looked into the peephole and sighed in relief. "Bakura." He smiled and opened the door. "Hello."

"Is Atem around?" Bakura barged past him and looked around slightly.

"Wasn't he with you?" Yugi turned and cocked his head to the side.

"He was but he step out early." He smiled turning back to the small boy. "He is very protective of you isn't he?"

"I guess you could say that, why?" Yugi shut the door and walked down to the couch. "Is something wrong with him?"

"You could say that," Bakura smirked as he noticed the wave of panic that washed over the boy. "You see, he's lost his mind. Gone completely crazy. I can only guess that you had something to do with it. You have changed him somehow, but he seems happy."

"W-What's so crazy about that?" Yugi gulped sensing danger in the air around them. "You know he should be back soon, any moment actually.

"Well actually, I was hoping to catch you alone." Bakura smirked down at the little one. "You seem to make everyone you meet better and well I want to get better too." He smirked, 'and getting back at Atem wouldn't be such a bad thing either.' He thought as his hand rested on the boys kneecap. "What do you say to that?"

"I-I say-" he paused as the hand drifted ever so slowly up Yugi's leg. He tried to shake it off but Bakura just grabbed the spot right above he knee and he felt utter pain as it felt as if he couldn't move anymore. Tighter and tighter still, Bakura squeezed until the boy was made to squeak like a mouse having a heart attack. Bakura let go and slapped the boy across the face making him drop to the ground.


	14. Little Chapter Fourteen

**Little Bitty Pretty One**

_Chapter Fourteen_

_------------------------------------------------------ _

Yugi Struggled under the weight of the white-haired, Chocolate eyed man and cried out for him to stop.

"Shut up." Bakura barked, "What's the big deal, you give it away all the time. So give it up to me." He smirked and bit the boy's soft neck making him scream again.

"Get off of me!" Yugi tried to push Bakura off but he was just too strong and heavy. "Stop!"

"Shut up, Boy! You will like this I swear." Bakura grinned evilly and yanked Yugi up by his hair and pushed him, belly down, onto the couch and kept Yugi's hair fisted tightly using his hair like reigns. "Oh I love this. Submit to me and I won't hurt you as much."

"S-stop." Yugi's cry was muffled by the couch cushions as Bakura shoved his face down into them at the answer he yanked Yugi's hair again making his torso hover over the couch before he lets go.

"Try again." Bakura smirked anew. "You have caused too much trouble and that is why I have called a very special meeting, here in this room. He should be here soon."

Yugi shook his head as tears of pain and fear rolled down his cheeks like clear gems over white sand. "At a loss for words I see. Well not for long. The only words you will be saying are "please don't, Stop," and "Kill me."" Bakura mimicked Yugi's voice.

"I trust you kept your end of the bargain, Bakura boy." Pegasus said from the doorway, he couldn't see Yugi behind the top of the couch.

"Oh I have. In fact the boy is dying to see you." Bakura smirked and got off of Yugi and pulled him up again by his hair to show Pegasus.

"Very good." Pegasus could see the fear in Yugi's eyes as he made his way toward him. "Good indeed. This boy with fetch me a great deal of money. I have usuals that are aching for a new treat and this one is perfect."

"A-Atem will be back, he'll help me. He will, He will." Yugi chanted in panic.

"Aww, the little one still has hope. Be sure and get rid of that for me when we get back." Pegasus smirked at Bakura. Upon getting a nod from the albino he tilted Yugi's head back so that he was facing him and smirks, "Atem won't be here, He is very busy and has no time to get back here to help you."

**-----------**

"Come on! I don't have all day." Atem growled wanting to get back to Yugi as soon as possible. This was their last day after all and he wanted it to be special.

"I am sorry sir but there has been a problem with your credit card." The store clerk admitted.

"OH? And why didn't you inform me of this first off? And what do you mean a problem?"

"Well there seems to be no record of your account." The clerk tinkered and typed on a keyboard trying to find out what could have happened.

"What!" Atem fumed and glared at the boy. "Fix this."

"I am trying to." Flustered, the clerk turned to his manager and whispered in her ear.

**-------------**

Jounouchi jumped up panting. Something bad was happening, somewhere and it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

"Are you alright puppy?" Seto's soothing voice drifted over the boys ears.

"I-I don't know. I just have a bad feeling."

"What could it be about?" Seto set down his news paper and looked intently at the blonde.

"I don't know." He sighed "do you think we can go and see Yugi and Atem?"

"I don't see why not." Seto smiled and picked up his cellular phone and called for his helicopter to meet them on the roof and got up. "You might want to get dressed, thought."

Jou blushed as he saw he was wearing nothing but a button-up white dress shirt that was left open revealing his finely toned chest and a black tie hung loosely around his neck. "That's a good idea."

**----------------------------**

As Jou and Seto Arrived they ran into Atem on the elevator and each had a sense of danger and fear. They hoped it was just a random feeling but they knew that it was impossible for all of them to have the exact same random feeling at the same time.

Atem came to a stop when he saw that the door to his room stood a jar. He needn't see anymore to know that he should run to help Yugi and he did. Bursting through the door he saw that the room as nice and tidy. It was eerie, the danger didn't match the look of the room and suddenly it all felt fake. He walked in deeper hearing a soft muffled cry. He pushed the door open to his room and closed his eyes to fight back the image that he saw.


	15. Little Chapter Fifteen

**Little Bitty Pretty One**

_Chapter Fifteen_

_**-----------**_

Atem's eyes opened anew and he bit his lip in pain at the body suspended in the air. Yugi's arms were tied together and were tied to the chandelier above the bed. His clothes were ripped and strewn about the room. His chest, and he assumed his back, were filled with red marks and scratches, cuts and Bruises. His head hung low as he had passed out some time ago. His hair drooping down in shame. Atem rushed over to him and started to untie him. Seto walked in with Jou and they heard a soft gasp.

"Y-Yug'" Jou looked away as Seto stepped onto the bed to help Atem untie the boy.

Yugi fell limply into Atem's arms and Atem pet his hair and looked down at his face and flinched, Yugi had cried for him and he wasn't there. Instead he was at the store bothering with his money. Money. Everything was money. He turned up to Seto, "I quit." He breathed.

Seto nodded, "I already fired you."

Jou blinked when Atem said thank you. "Pegasus did this!" Jou pointed to a brand mark on Yugi's lower stomach on the soft patch of skin between his stomach and his thigh. A red 'P' with wings on either side was burned right onto the boy like a permanent tattoo.

Atem looked up and growled. "I want you two to wash him up and get him to the hospital. I have to find Pegasus!" Atem vowed and stormed out of the room.

"Atem, wait, you don't know what you're up against." Jou called.

"Don't try and change my mind, Jou. I will do this for Yugi and nothing is going to stop me." Atem vowed, "Don't you worry. Pegasus will get what's coming to him." He smirked and headed down the hall. 'He better be ready for me.' He growled lowly.

**----**

"Will he be okay?" Jou inquired

"Don't worry about him. You will see why I love having him work for me. Well he's not working for me now; nonetheless, he is a very good ally." Seto admitted. "Now let's tend to your friend."

"Sarah?" Jou sat up wondering about the nurse who had helped him before.

"Sarah." Seto nodded and called for the girl to enter the room. She smiled as she walked in and gave a slight bow. "Sarah, you see this boy?" she nodded, "he is very dear to us and I want you to treat him with the same gentleness as you would treat me. Understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba "she smiled, "Of course." She knelt down at the bed's right side and gently began to cut away the remaining parts of Yugi's clothing. He had been burned a few times by cigarettes and it had somehow melted the boy's clothes to his body. Sarah sighed, who would do such a thing to a cute one, such as this. It made her want to cry but she knew she had work to do. She vowed inwardly that he would be placed in the best of care. She would make him, not only better, but as good as new.

**--------**

Atem stormed into the Orange Lemon bar and suddenly the music stopped as if his presence somehow sucked all of the fun and life from the room. People everywhere could sense his danger and did well to hold their breaths. "Where is Pegasus!" His voice boomed sending a wave of danger to all those who would try and stop him from his charge. "You all have until the count of three to tell me where he is." He warned.

"Ah, Atem. Welcome. We've have been expecting you. Now there is no need to threaten these people. Come sit down, we'll have a talk like civilized people."

That voice! Atem's eyes widened as a crowd of people made a path to the table that voiced the inviting sit-down. "Bakura! I might have known."

"Oh good, then you wont ask why I did that to you're little cherub." He smirked, "You made me lose my happiness and I wanted you to lose yours. That boy has gone and made you soft."

"He has nothing to do with it. I changed on my own if only to keep from changing into someone like you." Atem said.

"Bull! That is a lie and you know it. You were fully ready to take that man's company and make us millions, then you meet this boy and all of a sudden you feel the need to change? Ha. That boy changed your mind for you."

"Watch it Bakura, you are on dangerous ground."

"Now, Now boys, please let's have a little sit down. Atem, please join us." The smooth cotton candy voice of Pegasus beckoned Atem calmly walked toward them, the people moving as far away from him as possible and closed in after he sat down.

"Why should this be so violent?"

"If I recall correctly, you started with violence and now I am finishing with it." Atem said. "Make no mistake. Yugi may have changed me for the better but I am still the same when it comes to protecting what is mine."

"Then by all means, name the stakes." Pegasus smiled.

"Alright, we are going to play a little game. If I win you and Bakura must turn yourselves in to the police."

"And if I win?"

"If you win, Jou, Yugi, and I will be your new prostitutes." Atem smirked, cringing inwardly at the idea.

"Oooh, I know a great deal of men and women who would love to be in your company." Pegasus smirked. "And Bakura gets your entire estate."

"Done." Atem nodded and Bakura's lips curled up into a wicked smile.

"Deal." Pegasus accepted

"Game Start." Atem smiled.


	16. Little Chapter Sixteen

**Little Bitty Pretty One**

_Chapter Sixteen_

_**---**  
_

Atem Smirked with an unnerving knowledge that he would win as he did in times before. He slowly walked over to the bar and grabbed thirty thin shot glasses and set twenty of them in two long rows making an alley between them like a bowling alley lane. He made a tower starting with four glasses on the bottom moving up to three on top of them, then two and one on the very top. All thirty of the glasses were filled with highly flammable vodka.

"Interesting set up. Are we bowling?" Pegasus smirked. "I am an expert bowler."

"Before you get too ahead of yourself. Let me explain the rules of this game." Atem smirked as he pulled out a match book and struck a match. "This is like bowling but you do not want to knock those glasses down."

"What are you talking about? How is this bowling if you don't knock anything down?"

"Allow me to finish my explanation and you will see. You do not want to knock those down because this lit match will be balancing on the top glass." He smiled as he gently placed the match on the glass so it was balancing on the brim. He then moved over to the pool table and grabbed the Eight ball and the Que ball. "We will use these instead of bowling balls. Now we each take one turn. Whoever gets the ball closest to the tower without knocking it down will be the winner."

"Hm, I accept your challenge." Pegasus smiled. "Bowling, no matter what kind is my specialty."

"Would you like to go first?" Atem smiled handing him the eight ball.

"Naturally."

Bakura stood by with a furrowed brow and watched in wonder, a dangerous game, this one was. Not lonely with the one who knocked the tower down be the loser but the row of glasses would catch fire like the fuse of a bomb leading to the loser and they would be burned alive. Atem sure knew how to throw a party.

Pegasus took the ball and sized up the playing field and smiled after getting just the right view. He pulled his arm back and gently let the ball roll out of his fingers. "Beat that." He said

"It is unwise to gloat when the ball hasn't even stopped rolling yet." Atem pointed out and growled as the ball tapped the glass casing a sharp 'tink' echo through the bar.

"Ha! What were you saying? The ball is touching the tower, you can't get any closer than that." Pegasus smiled, "I Win."

"I would still like to take my turn." Atem smirked as if he knew something Pegasus did not. He pulled his arm back and licked his lips.

Pegasus grimaced; there was no way he would let Atem do what he was planning. He smirked and gently stepped behind him and knocked the end of a pool stick at the back of his knees causing the businessman to release the ball sharply. "Ha!"

"Pegasus." Atem growled sharply as he watched his ball roll down the alley and braced himself for what would happen next. Suddenly the world came to a stop and only heartbeats were left as the sound of the two balls hitting each other filled the air. Atem's ball had knocked against Pegasus's causing it to smash full force into the glass tower.

The match fell into the first glass as the tower came crashing down. "I win, Pegasus. I figured you would cheat." He smirked and stood back holding out his hand as an eye began to glow on his forehead.

"Ha! You cheated your ball is the one that caused the crash."

"But. It was your ball that broke the glasses. I said whoever's ball is the closest without knocking the tower down would be the winner. Your ball knocked down the tower so I am the winner." He smirked darkly.

"I am not turning myself in. You'll have to kill me before that happens." Bakura stood up as Pegasus yelled.

"I will do you one better." Atem swept his hand over them and curled his fingers. "MIND CRUSH!" he yelled and the world around them swirled and spun in an infinite void of darkness. "Let us see how you like being sold for pleasure," where the last words Bakura and Pegasus could hear before their minds were lost in the world of the shadows.

**----**

"W-where is he?" Yugi asked. He had woken up a few hours ago and was trying to get the location of Atem out of the two men next to him. "He went after Pegasus, didn't he? Did He!" Yugi panicked.

"Yug' listen…" Jou started

"No! You know how bad Pegasus is and you let him go!" tears fell freely from his eyes. "I love him."

Jounouchi paused and gave a small smile, "I knew you were in love. Listen Yug' remember how you are always telling me that when you fall in love you will never lose hope or faith in that person? You told me that when you fall in love you will always trust in that person."

"Yes but-"

"No Buts Yugi. Atem will be fine and he will come back." The moment those words fell from his lips the door began to open slowly.


	17. Little Chapter Seventeen

**---**

**Little Bitty Pretty One**

_Chapter Seventeen_

**---**

The door slowly drew open and the three watched as Atem emerged from the hall. "Atem!" Yugi cried out and tried to get up but was frozen with pain.

"Yugi, don't get up." Atem smiled and walked over to him slowly and sat down. "Seto, Jou, thank you for taking care of him. I wish to be alone now, if that is alright."

"That's fine. I need to have a little talk with my Puppy, here." Seto smiled and took Jou's hand walking him out letting the door close behind him before slamming Jou up against the wall and kissed him hard.

**----**

Yugi smiled when he heard the hard thump on the other side of the wall. "I bet Seto loves doing that." Yugi giggled but paused when Atem gave him the look. The look that told him to relax or to be quiet.

"You know this is our last day together. But I want you to be taken care of. I will give you money and a place to stay. I want you off of the streets, you have so much potential. Pegasus will never bother you again so you have nothing to worry about and-" he was cut off mid-sentence.

"What about you?"

"I have enough money saved up to be alright for the rest of my life." He said.

"That isn't what I mean…"

"I know what you mean, Yugi. That is just too complicated. It's more than I can give you right now."

"But money you have no problem with?" He asked rhetorically, "I am asking for what is free but you say it's more than you can give?" Yugi looked down "I don't understand."

Atem sighed and sat next to him. "You don't have to. You just have to trust me."

"I don't want your money!" Yugi exclaimed balling his fists at his sides. Atem looked at him with wide eyes. "I want you, I love you!" he whimpered. "Before I met you my life has been hell. Now you show up and I feel happy, and it's not because of the money or the fact that you are rich, it has to do with you. I would be happy with you no matter your station in life. I just love being with you and that is the only thing that will make me happy. So I don't want your money because it doesn't make me happy."

"Aibou." He looked down at his hands then back up at the boy. "I just don't know if I am good enough."

"IS that what this about?" Yugi sighed, "Atem, you don't have to worry about that. I know that you are perfect, you are my match in every way and you are also my opposite. There has never been a better connection in all of history. I love you. All of you. No matter what."

"No matter what?"

"No matter what." He nodded repeating slowly.

"How do you know this? It is just a feeling, how can you know for sure that we will be okay, that I will be able to take care of you?"

"I don't. I just have faith in what my heart tells me. It tells me you are the one, and if you don't believe me then-" Yugi trailed off as he grabbed Atem's shoulders pulling him down into a crushing kiss. Atem's eyes widened. This was the first time Yugi had kissed him on the mouth… and it felt so good. Yugi slowly drug his silky tongue along Atem's bottom lip.

Atem opened to him slowly as little whimpers came from the smaller boy. Yugi slowly pushed his tongue through parted lips and ran it over Atem's and it was Atem's turn to let small mewls fill the air. This kiss was perfect, wet and dry, cold and hot. It was perfect and through that kiss Atem could feel the beating of Yugi's heart, he could hear the words of love it chanted to the smaller one.

His eyes drifted closed as he playfully pushed his tongue against Yugi's and he never wanted it to end. He loved the boy too; he loved him more than anything. And suddenly the kiss was over. Yugi's lips peeled away from his and he looked deep into the light purple eyes of his lover.

"It can work and it will. Just have faith." Yugi whispered.

"I love you." Atem smiled and held the boy close to him. "We'll be okay."

**----**

"So man, are you ready?" Jou asked as he fixed Yugi's light grey top hat.

"I am but I am still nervous." Yugi smiled. "I am just so happy that this is finally happening. After three years, Atem and I will be married."

"Yeah, yeah."

"So when is the big day for you and Seto? I was thinking that you would be first and you would already own your third house." Yugi giggled.

"Heh heh, very funny. Seto is just waiting for the right time, but if he doesn't ask me soon I'm going to kill him."

"Aw, don't worry about it. Seto is probably planning something right now."

**----**

"It's the perfect plan." Seto smiled, "taking Yugi to Egypt for your honeymoon"

"I just hope he likes it." Atem smiled fixing up his tie. "How do I look?" Atem stood back and held out his arms.

"Nervous." Seto smiled when Atem gave him a look. "I was thinking of Asking Jou at the reception, but I don't want to take away from your day."

"Forget it. If you don't ask Jounouchi soon it will take away from our day. I don't mind if you ask him then. I am sure Yugi doesn't either."

"Thank you." Seto smiled, "by the way, you were right about letting Mr. Solomon keep his company."

"Oh?"

"Yes, so if you want your job back, it's there for you." Seto smiled.

"Thank you, but I think I will pass. Yugi and I are going to open up our own game shop, just a small one."

"I see."

"Don't you worry?" Atem smiled. "It will be a small shop and stay a small shop. We are thinking of living above it. It's perfect."

"Sounds perfect. A little cramped for me but then again you never really liked a lot of space."

"I just like things to be cozy, is there something wrong with that?"

"No." Seto smiled. "Well are you ready?"

"Born ready." Atem winked and headed out the double doors, the light from the other room blinding him for a second as he made his way down the red carpet and stopped at the altar.

He turned slightly and watched the Double doors on the left side and held his breath as the doors opened slowly, the wedding march playing in the back ground. He smiled when he saw Yugi. This would be the start of their new life. Only the beginning of something grand and it all started here.

Das Ende. (the end)


End file.
